User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Trial 003 (Redux)
Summary Trial 003 was released in November 2014. Ever since its release, many players find the trial to be one of the most difficult and tedious quests to overcome. Even with the new 7* units, not everyone has the luck from RNGesus to give them what they want. Mitigators are a huge example of this and they play a huge role in trials succeeding Trial 003. I have revised the old version of this Squad Spotlight into this one, which provides the most up-to-date squads that you can use against Juggernaut, Abaddon, and Maxwell in Trial 003! Don't have the latest units? Don't have a damage mitigator? Well, this squad analysis is for you! I've also included two F2P squads you can use! If you want to check the old version, click on this blog! Squad Spotlight: Trial 003 Squad 1: Typical Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Revive x1 / Cure x10 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 Most Trial 003 guides suggest this type of squad to take down Maxwell. It utilizes Grahdens as the lead and Lilly Matah or Diana as the other lead. This allows the squad to gain more bulk and survivability and get their BB gauges filled quicker. The two Liliths can be switched out for any other damage dealer. I have a list of some good and viable damage dealers that can vastly help in the trial. List of Recommended Damage Dealers (Click to expand) ---- Notice how a lot of the units I listed are free units that are either obtainable through Vortex or Honor Summon. These are all viable units to use in this Trial to serve as damage dealers of your squad. I did not list all of them, but these are just examples of units you can use. Altri serves as your anti-debuffer. There are way better anti-debuffers in the game than Altri before he gets his 7* form, but here's a good list of them. List of Recommended Anti-Debuff Units (Click to expand) *Beast God Exvehl *Magnum Opus Rigness *Fire Goddess Ulkina *Galactic Treasure Ivris *Chrono Mage Elaina *Leviathan Sage Elimo *Black Lotus Lunaris *Fatalshot Andaria *Mad God Narza *Statuesque Aurelia ---- An Anti-Debuff unit isn't required to clear this Trial, though it is recommended, especially with the fact that Abaddon can remove buffs and inflict Curse and Paralysis. A damage mitigator is required. You need it to survive. Having a damage mitigator is essential to have in any squad as it can help you a ton in many situations. Here are the following damage mitigators currently released in Brave Frontier Global. List of Recommended Damage Mitigation Units (Click to expand) *Ice Fortress Oulu *Guardian Darvanshel *Mad God Narza *Thunder Savior Shera *Blind Justice Tesla *Grave Carver Aaron *Leviathan Sage Elimo *Digital Rhapsody Kaito ---- If you have Edea, save her! She becomes a damage mitigator! When equipped with the Lafdranya, she also becomes an Anti-Debuff unit. Two roles in one! Squad 2: F2P Friendly Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Revive x1 / Cure x10 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 Lacking a damage mitigator and an anti-debuffer? This squad is for you! Nevsky is the Leader of the squad and is obtainable via Vortex. He negates all status ailments as the Leader and the squad has a 5% chance of reducing all damage to 1 when attacked. There is also the nullification of critical hits so you don't have to worry about RNGesus hating on you so much. He also serves as the squad's damage mitigator. It's unfortunate that the damage mitigation on his BB and SBB isn't 50%, but it's still manageable in the end. If you are on a turn where Maxwell will do a special attack and Nevsky's SBB isn't up, simply guard everyone. Diana will help generate BB gauge fills with her buffs and Leader Skill. Diana will also help serve as a pseudo healer as a Lead thanks to her boost to HC effectiveness. With the 7* Six Heroes, using a F2P squad to clear Trial 003 hasn't gotten any easier than this. These units are known for their high Drop Checks, which allows units, most importantly, Nevsky, to get their BB and SBB a lot easier. You also don't have to worry about equipping anti-debuff spheres like Refined Gem and Cosmic Dust. With Sol Creators and Virtue Stones equipped, the squad can generate enough BC. With Diana as the Leader and BB gauge generator, Nevsky, the damage mitigator, can easily get his SBB up, despite the 48 BC cost. Noah is there to deal tons of damage. His infinite BB replicates Lilith's SBB, allowing him to deal good chunks of damage. His SBB can also mitigate 25% of the damage taken, which may not be meta-leveled, but still manageable. Most importantly, know when to guard. Maxwell casts Sacred Song + Rune every 4 turns and Destiny every 5 turns. Equip everyone stat-boosting spheres, like Legwand Gems and Malice Jewels, and make sure everyone has over 7500 HP. Note that no unit can survive Destiny, unless the 1 damage effect kicks in and saves your day (thank RNGesus!). When a Destiny turn comes, simply guard everyone. Diana as a lead? Isn't she a premium unit? Use her as a Friend. And there you have it. A F2P squad. Squad 3: F2P Friendly II Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Revive x1 / Cure x10 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 |-| Recommended Spheres= *Summoner Hat Another F2P squad! All for you to use! Noah is the Leader to reduce BB gauge usage and most importantly, provide status immunity for the squad. This is great as this will be useful for what I'm going to talk about next. Shera is the Friend unit used for this squad to further reduce BC cost. I know Tesla is a free mitigator, but who wants to wait at least a minimum of six months to get her? Most people don't. Anyway, Shera is the mitigator of this squad. She will provide 50% damage mitigation for your squad. You also might be wondering why there are two Reeds in the squad. That is because he helps to get Shera's BB up. Considering Reed's BB/SBB buffs are more effective under Shera's Leader Skill, everyone in the squad will have a much easier time getting BB. Speaking of getting BB easier, Sola is also there to help generate BB gauges whenever the unit gets attacked thanks to Sola's SBB buff. Considering Maxwell casts Genesis quite often, Sola's SBB buff works really well under these situations. Lucana serves as your healer. Since there aren't many good HC buffers and status immunity isn't required for this squad thanks to Noah's Leader Skill, Lucana can heal and buff all stats in your squad. That's another viable F2P squad you can use! Don't fret about not getting a mitigator from the Rare Summon gate when you can use one as a Friend! Squad 4: Duo Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Hero Crystal x1 * Revive Light x2 * Holy Flute x3 |-| Recommended Spheres= Aaron: *Star of Hope + Dandelga *Magic Ore + Drevas *Demon Core + Drevas *Alzeon Pearl + Urias Feeva: *Virtue Stone + Urias *Alzeon Pearl + Urias *Heresy Orb + Buffer Jewel *Star of Hope + Buffer Jewel *Alzeon Pearl + Drevas Yes, as you can see, Aaron and Feeva can take down Maxwell on their own. This is thanks to the presence of only two units, which is useful since BC will only go to those two units, allowing their BB gauges to fill faster. Simply mitigate every turn and only use Feeva's SBB. Use Aaron's UBB once Abaddon reaches 30% (he'll cast Death Gate four times). Guard both units when Maxwell casts Rune. And there you have it! Just two units required for Maxwell's Trial! Both have to be leads so you can interchange between the two if you have Aaron or Feeva and vice-versa. Squad 5: Achievement System Clear Units= |-| Items= * Fujin Potion x2 * Fujin Tonic x3 * Holy Flute x3 * Revive Light x2 * Crescent Dew x2 |-| Recommended Spheres= Colt: *Geldnite Axe + Blighted Seal *Ice Blade + Heresy Orb Aaron: *Demon Core + Buffer Jewel *Dandelga + Magic Ore Kikuri: *Scarlet Pin + Virtue Stone Aim for heavy damage! With Colt as the Leader, you are able to deal massive amounts of damage thanks to his BB and SBB buff boosting critical rate by 60%, which carries your crit rate to the cap and allows you to deal crits a lot more often. Raaga is the second lead as he helps contribute to BB gauge momentum and boosts Spark "enormously". Aaron is your damage mitigator. He can be subbed for any other attacking damage mitigator, like Darvanshel, Shera, Edea, and Deus. Kanon serves as your anti-debuffer. He can be subbed for any other attacking anti-debuffer, like Rigness, Exvehl, Ulkina, etc. Feeva boosts HC and BC drop rate so she serves as your pseudo healer. Don't have Feeva? You can sub her for Griel. Kikuri is your damage dealer, having one of the highest SBB damage multipliers out of all of the 7* units released so far. She can be subbed for any high-damage damage dealer. Infinite SBB units, like Tazer, Oguro, Lilith, etc., are perfect substitutes for Kikuri. The idea here is to spam BB/SBB as much as you can. Use the Holy Flute and Fujin Feeva and Colt on the first turn. Make sure to mitigate every turn and you should be fine. Since you are going for an all-out offensive to defeat Maxwell in 15 turns or less, you have to attack with everyone and avoid guarding throughout the entire Trial. One pro tip is to try and have Maxwell cast Endless on Turn 12. That way, Maxwell will only cast Endless and not Rune. This scripted attack will only cancel Rune, granting you an additional three turns to kill Maxwell twice. Conclusion I made this more for players of all types! Are you a F2P? Have you been complaining to RNGesus about not having a mitigator? I hope this Squad Spotlight helps you with clearing Trial 003 and I wish you all luck and success in your attempts to clear Trial 003! Whether or not you are a F2P or P2P, there is always a way to win! Want to see my first version of this Squad Spotlight? Check it out here! Squad Spotlight: Trial 003 Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts